The invention is based on a fuel injection apparatus for internal combustion engines having at least one pump work chamber enclosed in a pump housing by a pump piston, wherein the pump work chamber can be made to communciate via at least one supply line with a fuel injection location and, during the intake stroke of the pump piston, can be made to communicate at least intermittently, by means of an electromagnetically actuatable metering valve via a check valve opening in the direction of the pump work chamber, with a fuel inlet conduit leading to a fuel supply source. A fuel injection apparatus is already known, but in which the electromagnetically actuatable metering valve and the check valve are disposed spaced apart from one other, so that not only is the expense of assembly increased, but an undesirably large clearance volume also exists between the two valves.